Idioms
Idioms are phrases that, when taken literally, tend to mean nothing close to what they have come to mean over the years. Each plane and even most races have their own idioms, all with different meanings, and it can be confusing to try to learn all of them. Idioms of the Material Plane Wind does not move the mountain is an osalito idiom. It is used to refer to partiularly stubborn individuals, and is where their race name originates from. "That man is so obstinate! Wind sure doesn't move his mountain." is an example usage of this idiom. Thinking with four brains is a tetrax idiom. It is used to refer to moments of intense intellect. "She had a really great idea! She really used all four brains." is an example usage of this idiom. Legs like vines is a kabo idiom. It is used to refer to someone who is restless. "He couldn't relax or sit still. He had legs like vines." is an example usage of this idiom. Made of metal is a medicus idiom. It is used to refer to someone who is gentle and kind. "They are very polite. They are made of metal." is an example usage of this idiom. Bird in hand is a hlezum idiom. It is used to refer to having complete control over something. "She had absolute power over them. Their birds were in her hands." is an example usage of this idiom. Idioms of the Elemental Plane By the Avatars' grace '''is a grivau idiom. It is used to refer to something or someone extremely lucky or unlikely. "He very nearly died. He survived only by the Avatars' grace." is an example usage of this idiom. '''Memories forgotten is a liesp idiom. It is used to refer to someone very close to them who has died. "He was my previous Element. He is a memory forgotten." is an example usage of this idiom. Idioms of the Outer Plane Clay-tempered is a karg idiom. It is used to refer to one who is slow to anger. "Despite being attacked, they remained calm. They remained clay-tempered." is an example usage of this idiom. With a heavy/light head is a schauber idiom. It is used to refer to either great wickedness (heavy) or great goodness (light). "They fought for the rights of their people. They fought with a light head." is an example usage of this idiom. A hero to a pit of drachs is a karg and schauber idiom. It is used to refer to something inevitable. "It was only a matter of time until he ate them. It was heroes to a pit of drachs until he could no longer control his hunger." is an example usage of this idiom. Lava to obsidian is a karg and schauber idiom. It is used to refer to something that takes a long time, or, when used sarcastically, no time at all. "He ate them right away. It was lava to obsidian how fast he ate them." is an example usage of this idiom. Category:Terms